


Caged

by TQ121



Category: Borderlands
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys has found a way to make Jack a man who bows to no one submissive.</p><p>Or Jack wears a cock cage, and Rhys fucks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously all I wanted was fic with a male chastity device, and decided there needed to be more top Rhys and bottom Jack.

Jack was an aggressive and brash man. He could fill and auditorium with his presence alone. But right at this moment beneath Rhys he lay passive, bound, and perhaps for the first time in his life quite.

Rhys stayed silent unwilling to break the spell between them. Instead he cupped Jack's naked face careful not to touch the scar arching over his brows. He lightly kissed Jack on the lips, and ran a finger down Jack's sharp nose affectionately. Jack turned his face away shyly, the blush on his face bright and his eyes down cast. It was a foreign look on the man, and Rhys couldn't help but let Jack have his space. There was no need to push his limits even farther.

Holding himself up Rhys rocked into Jack, and petted his neck and shoulders with his hands. Long fingers dug into tight muscle, and he let his hands feel the strength of Jack's biceps trailing his fingers to the point where flesh met rope. The ropes continued down his arms binding them tightly behind his back and forcing Jack's chest to strain forward.

Dragging his hands down Jack's body Rhys gave Jack's love handles a squeeze before he settled his them around Jack’s hips. Holding them still Rhys let his lips do the exploring. He brushed them over Jack's neck, and felt his Adam's apple bounce nervously. Rhys kissed it tenderly, and ground into Jack taking a moment from his exploration to feel his own pleasure. As he did the item that had rendered Jack so pliant rubbed against his stomach.

Cupping Jack's balls with one hand Rhys played his thumb over the loose skin of them, and looked down at Jack's dick trapped in a metal cock cage. It was amazing how such a small item could lead Jack into subspace so easily and reliably. Squeezing Jack's balls gently Rhys noticed that Jack's cock had swollen as much as it could in the cage but a full erection was denied.

Jack jerked his hips up involuntarily to the stimulation, and the tiny padlock on the chastity device clinked against the cage. Breathlessly he called out, "Rhys."

Taking his eyes off Jack's bound dick, Rhys saw the flush on Jack's face was deeper and that even his ears had gone red. Eyes closed he whimpered, and Rhys cooed. "I've got you."

Rhys draped his body over Jack's holding him down with his weigh. Nuzzling his face Rhys rocked into Jack enjoying how docile the man was beneath him. Having Jack like this was like taming a storm, and there was no rush like it. Rhys pulled Jack's hips closer enjoying a slow grind into his body, and Jack hooked his legs around Rhys to cradle him close.

He peppered kisses on Jack's face, listening to the strong man whine wordlessly beneath him, until Jack pulled away only to bite into Rhys' neck. It grew warm and wet between them, and Rhys had to pull back to look.

Between them it looked like Jack had come. He couldn't even get hard in the chastity device but he had still gotten cum all over them anyway, and Rhys couldn't believe it. Jack avoided eye contact trembling in a vulnerable way, but for Rhys it might have been the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Unwilling to deny himself any longer Rhys held him tightly and fucked Jack chanting his name like a prayer. He moaned brokenly as his hips slapped against Jack's ass, and he kissed every inch of skin he could reach. Jack practically sobbed beneath him from over stimulation, and Rhys stilled as he shuddered above.

After catching his breath with harsh panting Rhys couldn't hold back a giddy laugh. He gave Jack a smacking kiss on the lips, and smiled tenderly at the most powerful man in the galaxy. Rhys played with a few of Jack's grey hairs and told him. "You did so well, Jack."

His eyes were foggy and a little dilated but Jack smiled openly at the praise in a way he rarely did even in their most intimate moments. "Don't I always?"


End file.
